Signed In Blood
by SparrowEyedGirl
Summary: Sherlock Holmes had been called many things. Heartless, cold, a sociopath. He did care, though, he cared about three people. But, what if Sherlock met someone as flawed as him, someone with a dark past she just can't seem to shake? How will their relationship proceed, or will it? Sherlock/OC. Rated T for violence, crime scenes, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone out there!**

**This is my second FanFiction that I've posted, my first one is a Phantom of the Opera fic, if you would like to check that out.**

**Anyway, this is a Sherlock fic... Obviously. So why am I saying it? Who knows. I certainly don't.**

**The summary of this fic is: What if Sherlock Holmes met someone just as flawed as him, someone with a dark past that she just can't get rid of? How would their relationship progress, or would it? Would they be friends... Or... Whatever Sherlock has.**

**This will be a Sherlock/OC fic. I ship JohnLock all the way, but I thought it might be fun to put this out there.**

**I own nothing, though I wish I did. That'd be freakin' awesome. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

"All I'm saying is you shouldn't be so... _you _around cab drivers!" John said. "One day, no cab in London will take us!"

"I'll stop being myself when people become less irritating," Sherlock replied smoothly.

John sighed, and they entered their building.

It wasn't really their home, they only rented from Mrs. Hudson. Otherwise, Sherlock would shoot the walls more often.

They climbed the stairs to their residence, back to 221B.

Something was wrong. Something was off.

Sherlock stopped. He looked up and immediately saw the door next to their flat was open. He frowned. No one lived there, why was the door open?

He walked down the hall, peering into the open door. He saw an apartment filled with boxes, Mrs. Hudson, and someone he'd never seen before. He sighed. Someone new moving in, wonderful.

"Oh, boys, there's someone I want you to meet!" Mrs. Hudson said cheerily, pulling Sherlock from his thoughts. "John, Sherlock, this is Viola Devon. She's just rented this flat."

The woman turned, and Sherlock immediately began to deduce her, his brain storing away information.

Black hair, cut short. Obviously she doesn't like it in her way.

Dark circles under her eyes indicate she hasn't slept in one, maybe two, days.

Obviously wears make-up.

Slight indents on her feet and blister scars. She wears high heels often.

Scar on her shoulder – a surgery scar. About four years old.

Burn on her index finger.

Nails kept clean and short. Could be a number of reasons, but the way she keeps blinking indicates she spends time on a computer. Maybe a writer, yes, that's the most accurate guess, there's a laptop sitting on her couch.

"Pleasure," she said. Sherlock added her accent to the list, she sounded like she was from southern Britain. John and Viola conversed for a few moments, which Sherlock took to look around. Few things were unpacked, which included a laptop and a few blankets strewn across the couch.

"So, are you really as good as they say? Reading people?" Viola asked. Sherlock knew she was talking to him – no, she was challenging him. He looked over at her, pausing for a couple of moments before rattling off the list he'd already made.

"You don't like your hair in your face, that's why you keep it short. You also flat-iron your hair, and you burned yourself this morning. You own a car, and you haven't slept in approximately 48 hours. You're from southern Britain, most likely Wales. The way you keep blinking tells me you spend unhealthy amounts of time on the computer, as do your nails, short, manicured, probably a writer – there's already a laptop and a chair unpacked while most things are still in boxes. You like wearing high heels often, but you're barefoot whenever you get the chance. You had surgery on your shoulder approximately four years ago – the question is, doesn't the cold bother it?"

"A little," she replied, tucking her hair behind her right ear. She had a jagged birthmark that stretched from her right earlobe to her jawbone. "That's impressive."

"Yes, well, we better go," John said.

So, the two left, going back to their own flat.

"You just love showing off, don't you?" John muttered once they were inside.

Sherlock smirked. He did, but she _had _asked.

Everyone knew he couldn't back down from a challenge.

**Speaking of challenges... Have you guys ever tried writing from Sherlock's view? It's tough. I know this is terrible, but the next chapter will be from Viola's view. Please bear with me until then.**

**Thanks for reading. Have an awesome Sunday... Or, whatever is left of it. Or maybe it's Monday where you live, in which case, happy Monday. Ranting again, my apologies.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Well, here we are yet again. Last time I checked, this story had 11 views. That's incredible for how young this story is, thank you so, so much.**

**This story is a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. Updates on this story will probably be very slow, warning you guys now. But, I hope you guys will bear with me because this story is about to get interesting.**

**I don't own anything. Though owning Ben Cumberbatch would be nice. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

The day that Viola Devon moved in, she didn't do much. She couldn't, really, there was so much paperwork she had to fill out. She slept that night and woke up at around eleven. She didn't waste any time in unpacking – it was quite a task with all the boxes she had.

In three days, her apartment was unpacked and organized... for the most part. The only thing she really cared about was her writing station – which was set up and had been since she had moved in.

While she was completing these tasks, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. No one lived across the way, she doubted that John and Sherlock could be interested...

The abandoned building next to her building, though, gave her chills when she looked at it.

She was probably just being paranoid. She just hoped _he _wasn't back. She didn't want to have to go through that again.

She sighed and looked around her empty kitchen. Grocery shopping was defiantly the first stop.

Viola grabbed her keys, wallet, shrugged into her leather jacket, and pulled on a pair of ankle—high, heeled boots before opening her apartment door.

Then, she looked down, and saw a single, white lily. Viola froze for a moment before stiffly bending down and picking up the dainty flower. There was only one person who knew how much she loved white lilies...

Her scar started throbbing, nothing to do with the cold.

"Oh, hello dear."

Viola jumped and looked up to see a smiling Mrs. Hudson. Viola managed to shoot the woman a small smile. Mrs. Hudson noticed the flower gripped tightly in Viola's hand.

"Oh, looks like you've got an admirer!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure I want this one," she muttered. "Did you see who left it?"

"No, but doesn't that add to the fun?"

Viola sighed. If only this woman knew...

Once she exited the building, Viola tossed the lily in the trash bin and got into her black Cooper.

_Alright, trying to unlock a door with grocery bags wasn't my brightest idea._

She rolled her eyes at her own thought before trying to balance her bags while unlocking her door again. It wasn't working. Did she really expect it to?

"Do you need some help?"

Viola looked over to see John standing a few feet from her, an amused smile on his face. Viola laughed before nodding.

"Thank you," she said as he took one of the bags out of her arms. She successfully unlocked her door before stepping inside her flat, throwing her keys on the counter and setting the bag she had on the same counter.

She walked back over and took the bag from John's arms, thanking him again. His attention, however, was elsewhere.

"Are those for you?" he asked before she could ask what was wrong.

Viola's eyebrows furrowed, but there was a sense of dread in her stomach.

"Is what for me?"

John nodded to the floor just inches from where he stood, and Viola slowly looked down.

There, on the floor, were two white lilies.

**Oooo... Who IS this secret admirer of Viola's?**

**Things are about to get intense.**

**Thanks for reading, guys. Please, drop a review, it would make my day!**

**I hope you guys have an awesome day.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening, everyone! I hope you had a good Saturday, I certainly did.**

**I just noticed that this story has 52 views. Yes, I just noticed that. I am no Sherlock, I just look like him.**

**Anyway, that's just... amazing. Thank you so, so much.**

**I know it's taken me forever and a day to update – I've been having severe writer's block. But hey, I finished this chapter and I'm actually really happy with how things turned out. I know this is moving pretty fast, but I hope you guys are enjoying the pace. Let me know if I should go a little slower.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything. Please, enjoy!**

Chapter Three

He watched her.

Every day, he stood in the moldy, abandoned building next to her new residence and watched her.

He'd been leaving white lilies by her doorstep – it'd gotten to six now. He thought it was romantic, but he could tell she didn't feel the same. He could tell she was scared. But, she had no reason to be scared of him. He had hurt her once, yes, but he apologized. It was her fault she didn't listen.

He just wanted her back.

She hadn't changed. She still left her flat door open, she still listened to the same, annoying music, she still drank the same wine and tequila, she still twirled around when she thought no one was watching with that smile of hers.

But he was watching.

He was always watching.

He was even watching when she changed her clothes, even when she stripped down to shower. She still used the same products on her hair and body. He remembered how her hair always smelled like candy, her skin the light and sweet scent of plums. How he missed that perfect body of hers. She was perfection.

But that _birthmark_.

He vowed to remove it, given the chance. He was sure he could, he was well-trained and it was possible. Viola Devon was stubborn though, and she insisted she loved her imperfection.

He would just have to force the procedure on her. He knew exactly how, he was a doctor.

He looked at his expensive watch. 5 o'clock. Inevitably, she would be leaving soon. Maybe to go spend time with her friends, or maybe her older brother, the only family she talked to.

Either way, she'd be leaving.

And he'd be there, leaving seven lilies on her doorstep.

Every day, there had been lilies on her doorstep. But, once she had thrown the dozen away, they disappeared. Viola didn't quite understand it, but she wasn't unhappy. Maybe they'd gotten the hint.

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about that now, she was out with her brother.

"Has Cecilia tried to talk to you?" he asked her as she took another sip from her drink. Viola froze.

"No," she replied, her tone as bitter as the red wine sitting on their table. Cecilia was her sister, younger than Owen by a year, older than her by four. She hadn't spoken to the woman since she left, sick of the "poor life".

Owen held up his hands.

"I only asked. She texted me yesterday, asking me if I wanted to have dinner with her."

"Did you?" Viola asked. Owen shook his head and drank from his own glass.

"I didn't even answer. She'll probably try to talk to you next, though."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Viola Marie Devon," Owen said sternly, sounding just like their mother. She raised an eyebrow and observed him over the rim of her glass. "She _is _your sister."

Viola shook her head.

"No, she's not."

"Alright, whatever you say, Viola."

Owen's sleek Volvo disappeared around the corner of Baker's Street, and Viola went inside, her mind slightly fuzzy from the wine.

She yawned – it was late, about midnight – and dragged herself up the stairs. Her heels gave her a sound disadvantage, so she took them off. She didn't want to wake anyone.

Viola unlocked her door and walked to her room, setting her heels down and changing from her tight, burgundy dress to a pair of loose—fitting sweatpants and a tank top.

She had just gotten comfortable in her bed when she remembered something. She had lost her keys. That's the whole reason she asked Owen to pick her up.

Viola sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she knew where they were, so she got up and turned on the light, beginning her search.

_Wait... do I smell blood?_

Viola straightened and looked around.

That's when she saw it.

There, on her wall, written in dark crimson and dripping onto the carpet, was a message.

_I've found you._

She shrieked and stumbled back, her back colliding with the wall. Her knees failed her, and she painfully fell to the ground. She couldn't look away, she was paralyzed with terror.

Viola didn't notice when her door burst open, John and Mrs. Hudson rushing in. John knelt beside her. He was asking her something – she could tell – but she couldn't hear his words. Her ears were ringing too loud.

With a shaking hand, she pointed to the wall opposite them.

The lilies, and now a message written in blood.

This could only mean one thing.

_He _was back.

**I can write from the view of a stalker perfectly, but I can't write from Sherlock's view to save my life. What? I really don't know... I don't get it, but whatever.**

**Cecilia and Owen will make more appearances later – especially Owen. Him and Viola are really close.**

"**He" will remain nameless and faceless until the next chapter, and he will remain elusive until further notice. I really don't have a profile for him yet – all I know is I want him to be a doctor for reasons you will discover later.**

**I'm going to try to finish chapter four tonight, I kind of have a direction planned.**

**I've noticed I'm getting no reviews for this story, and I really do like hearing from you guys. I don't just click on the email and be like "Oh, okay.". I really listen to what you guys say, and it's helped, honestly. So please, please, please, with Ben and Martin on top, drop me a review. It would make my day.**

**Thanks you guys, I'll see you soon, and don't forget to have a great day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good evening! How are you all doing? I hope you're doing well.**

**I have some reviews to answer, which I will do now.**

**IAteASpider: Thank you so much for reviewing and for your kind words! It means so much to me. I will defiantly continue the story now that I know somebody is enjoying it!**

**Anyway, onto my usual rant.**

**Here's a new chapter. I was surprised I could write this one so quickly, but it's mainly Viola explaining "him", some one-on-one time with everyone's favorite Detective Inspector, some fluffies with Owen and Viola, and someone important comes in...**

**I don't own anything, and I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Viola was sitting outside her apartment as the police went in and out of her apartment, taking pictures and chatting amongst themselves. They resembled ants, every one with a specific job, only focused on that...

The inspector, who John introduced as Lestrade, approached her. She stood quickly and tried to give him a smile, but failed.

"Do you have any idea who would do this?" he asked, wasting no time in getting to the point.

Viola sighed and nodded.

"Sadly, I do. His name is Joshua Holton, though I doubt that's what he's going by now. He's probably got a false identity, I don't know what it is," she told Lestrade, who nodded.

"Why would he do this?"

Viola hated that question. She hated answering it. She wished she didn't have to.

"Well... it's a long story..." she tested the words, hoping he'd leave it be until tomorrow. But, he didn't.

"I've obviously got time, Ms. Devon."

She sighed before starting her story.

"Joshua and I, we dated. He was my next-door neighbor, and he set my wrist when I dislocated it going up the stairs," she started. "Things were going good between us, we were actually going somewhere... but there was one thing about me that always bothered him."

She'd come to the hard part in the story. Lestrade waited, and she found she couldn't say the words, so she just gestured at her birthmark. Lestrade nodded, signaling he understood and she could continue.

"He told me he could remove it – he was dead set on that – but I wouldn't let him. One day, I grew sick of it and I yelled at him. I told him that I loved it and that he needed to let it go or let me go... he didn't like that. He hit me... he pushed me to the ground and while I was backed in a corner, he screamed at me. He called me stupid, that I didn't know what I was saying...

"I was scared after that. I couldn't look at him without shaking, so I told him it was over. I moved out – moved to an entirely different part of Wales. I was so sure he wouldn't find me...

"But he did. He found me and he wouldn't let me go. He told me over and over that he loved me, he couldn't loose me. He even bought a ring and proposed. I turned him down, I called the police, he was arrested.

"He knew the right people, though. He managed to weasel out of jail time because there simply wasn't enough evidence against him. I couldn't even speak against him because I had moved again.

"He was so wrapped up in the trial that I managed to move here with no trouble. I thought that maybe he'd given up, that he got the hint... I should've known that he wouldn't give up. He'd been leaving lilies on my doorstep, stopping when he got to twelve. I thought, stupidly, that he would just realize I didn't care about him and leave, but he didn't... now he's done this."

Viola's head dropped to her hands. She was so tired... she just wanted to sleep...

"Why didn't you call the police then?" Lestrade asked.

"They didn't help me before, why would they help me now?" she said simply.

Lestrade sighed. "Is there anywhere you can go for the night?"

Viola nodded.

"I can call my brother."

So she did. He picked up on the fourth ring. Viola suspected he was sleeping, but when he answered, his voice didn't even sound groggy.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Owen, it's me..."

"Oh, hey Viola. What's up?"

"Listen, there's um... there's been an... incident..."

There was a pause.

"What kind of 'incident'?"

"I—I really don't want to explain on the phone, Owen..." she told him, rubbing a hand over her face. "Would you mind if I just stayed at your place? Just for tonight?"

"Viola..."

"Please, Owen," she cut him off, her voice more emotional now. "I have nowhere else to go..."

There was another pause. This one was so long, she thought for a moment he'd hung up. But he wouldn't do that to her.

"Alright, yeah, fine. I'll pick you up soon."

"No, I'll drive," Viola replied quickly. One of the officers had found her keys already. "I need to drive."

"Okay... I'll see you soon then. Please, drive safe," Owen replied.

"I will," Viola promised. She ended the call before sliding into a pair of jeans, grabbing a pair of shoes and her jacket, and heading out the door.

She locked her Cooper behind her, the sound signaling she'd set the alarm, and timidly knocked on the door to Owen's home.

It was a large home, with him being a CEO. There were two stories, and even though the home was lofty, his wife had a way of making things seem warm.

Owen answered the door, and let her in. He forced her to sit down on the stairs to explain everything, and she did, her voice quiet. Owen didn't interrupt, he just stared at his hands, his jaw tight.

"I'm going to kill him," he said through clenched teeth.

Viola shook her head. "The police are working on it. They'll find him."

"They let him go before!"

"There was no evidence before!" Viola hissed. "There's evidence now! He's not getting away with it this time."

Owen nodded before looking at her. After a moment, he pulled her into a rough embrace, which she gratefully accepted. Tears pooled in her eyes, but she kept them there. She wouldn't cry for Joshua Holton. Not again.

"Listen, you might not want to say here," Owen whispered in her ear.

Viola blinked and pulled away, questions in her eyes. He sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just... come on."

Owen helped her off the stairs and guided her to the living room, where someone was sitting.

Viola froze. She recognized the dirty—blonde hair, the aura of arrogance, the way the woman's back didn't touch the back of the couch. The woman turned and smiled at Viola, and Viola fought the urge to retch.

Cecilia Devon was staring at her with her cold, brown eyes and a smile like a viper.

**Pretty sure vipers don't smile... But hey, it had its effect, right?**

**Some more minute people will come in in the next chapter, and there will be a confrontation between Cecilia and Viola. CAT FIGHT.**

**Plus, we'll be hearing from our favorite consulting detective.**

**So, stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading, guys. Please, drop me a review, it would make my day. I really love hearing from you guys.**

**Have an awesome day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone…**

**Just wanted to do a quick update as I'm sitting in the college library – I haven't given up on this story. Not by any means. I'm just having a severe case of writer's block and life has been so busy with school and family and friends and my job.**

**Again; so sorry.**

**Thanks, guys, I hope you have a good day.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	6. Author's Note 2

**Hello everyone. It has been so long and I sincerely apologize for that.**

**Life is just very, very, very stressful right now and I barely have time to breathe. Plus, the fact my computer is probably going to die on me soon.**

**I do plan on continuing these fics, just when I get more time.**

**I thank you all, and please don't give up on me.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Well, I brought out a new chapter much faster than I thought I would.**

**I actually checked my email, and saw that I had a couple new followers for this story, and one of which is actually the author of one of my favorite Sherlock fics. So, SweetSilentSteps, thank you for the follow, and I love Erase and Rewrite.**

**I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

"Viola!" Cecilia said, standing and walking to her sister. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah, nine years," Viola replied bitterly.

Cecilia frowned, and Viola hated how she could make that look beautiful. "Has it been that long?"

Viola nodded stiffly.

"Really... well, look at you! You're so beautiful!"

"I've been told."

"Viola..." Owen warned, but Viola didn't acknowledge him, neither did Cecilia.

"I heard you moved here," the blonde woman said. Viola nodded again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I want to tell you? You're the one who wanted nothing to do with us, or did you forget that?" Viola demanded, and Cecilia looked hurt.

_Good._

"Th—That was years ago..." she said, her voice cracking with emotion. Viola groaned internally. She'd forgotten how emotional her sister was.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"I thought we could move past that..."

Viola laughed and shook her head. "You thought wrong."

She went up the stairs, leaving her older siblings. She went into one of the guest bedrooms and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She expected Owen to come in and ask her why she purposely upset their sister, but he didn't. She guessed that he already knew the answer.

She sighed and closed her eyes, uneasily falling into sleep.

"Daddy, I saw aunt Viola's car! Is she here?"

"Yes, but I doubt she'll be awake anytime soon."

Viola opened her eyes as the sound of her niece's laughter reached her ears. She smiled and sat up, running a hand through her short hair and smoothing her clothes. She exited the room and walked in the direction of the sound, finding her brother and his family in the kitchen. Her niece, Elizabeth, was dressed in her school uniform, happily eating with her mother and father.

Viola smiled, remembering the times her and her family had before everything went wrong.

She sighed, and Owen looked up and smiled.

"Ah, there she is now."

Elizabeth turned and smiled at her aunt. Viola smiled back, her heart swelling at the gap between the young girls front teeth and the embrace her niece gave her. She realized in that moment just how much she missed the innocent girl.

"Liza, go upstairs and get your bag," Owen's wife, Jennifer, told her daughter, who nodded and obeyed the command.

Jennifer stood – with effort, she was five months pregnant with Viola's nephew – and embraced her sister-in-law.

"Owen told me what happened," she said lowly. "We'll help you in any way we can."

Viola nodded, thanking her.

"Where's Cecilia?" Viola asked after a few moments of silence. Elizabeth and Jennifer had left, so the two were sitting in the kitchen, drinks in front of them. She remembered the two teasing each other about not being typical Brits because they both hated tea.

"She left about an hour before you got up," Owen replied.

"Is she coming back?"

"I don't think so."

_So things haven't changed_, Viola thought.

Owen stared at the table, memorizing the pattern. Viola raised an eyebrow – knowing it wasn't like him to not look her in the eye. Then, the realization hit her.

"You think I scared her off."

"Yes, Viola, I know you scared her off," Owen replied, looking up at her. "She told me that she was willing to reconcile."

Viola shook her head. "You're an idiot for believing her. She would have just left again, just like she did before. She hasn't changed, Owen, and she never will."

Owen looked back at the table again, and they sat in silence once more.

John Watson walked into his flat to find Sherlock sitting in a chair, looking bored, and Lestrade sitting across from him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Seems our new neighbor has a stalker," Sherlock replied. John blinked. Had he heard that right?

"Yes, you heard me right," Sherlock drawled, and John rolled his eyes.

"Seems like he broke into her apartment to give her a message," Lestrade said.

John nodded, remembering the night. "Whose blood was it?"

"His own, it seems," Lestrade answered. "He's going by a false name, he knows we won't find anything here with his real name. We just don't know what the false name is."

Sherlock scoffed and stood, standing by the window and folding his hands behind his back.

"Will you help?" Lestrade asked him, standing as well.

"And why should I?" Sherlock replied. John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's our neighbor," John said. "And, you still feel like you need to prove yourself to her for some reason. That's why."

Silence.

"Fine."

John suppressed a smile.

**Well, now Sherlock's in on the fun. It's about to go down.**

**This was probably one of the hardest chapters to write, but we're getting close to the end of Viola's stalker and then I can bring her into the actual episodes. She will be coming in in season 1, episode 3 if my memory serves me correctly.**

**Anyway, please leave a review for me, thank you for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Have a great day! Until next time, my dears.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good evening everyone!**

**Well, since I couldn't finish my impossible Humanities paper, I figured I'd give you all an update. It's a short chapter, and I'm so sorry about that.**

**I actually have some reviews to answer, so let me do that.**

**Bookworm45669: Don't feel bad for Cecilia. She's supposed to be the mean sister. She deserves no sympathy, haha. I'm glad you like Liza, she was kind of a last minute character. I figured Owen would have a wife and a son/daughter, and I figured "why not?". Thank you for reviewing!**

**SweetSilentSteps: Haha, I'm glad I made you fangirl! I totally understand exams, they're a pain. I'm so glad you like the story and Viola/her mystery/family. One of the reasons I'm really hesitant on this story is Viola is a really tough character to write. She's really flawed, and I only have three characters like that. The other reason is because it's not JohnLock, and therefore not very popular, haha. As for an update, here you go! Thank you for reviewing, loved the new chapter for Erase and Rewrite.**

**I don't own anything, unfortunately. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Viola returned home a few hours earlier, but quickly found she couldn't stay long with the blood still staining the walls. So, she had pulled on a sweater and scarf along with her jacket and went out.

But she was back again, and she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she knew was inside.

She unlocked her door and stepped inside, hanging her keys on a hook she installed by the door and throwing her jacket and scarf on the kitchen counter. Viola looked around, and jumped when she noticed someone sitting in an armchair.

"What are you _doing here_?!" she demanded, and Sherlock Holmes raised an eyebrow.

"Sitting..." he replied.

"Did you break into my apartment?! H—How long have you been here?!"

"Oh, don't act so shocked, someone's done it before."

Viola stared at the man for a few more moments before shaking her head.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to tell me everything you told Lestrade, and everything you held back."

"About what?" she asked tiredly. In the back of her mind, she knew exactly what he was talking about, but she was hoping it was something else.

"You know what."

So it was about the case. She sighed. "I... I don't-"

"Stop trying to deny it, Viola."

For a moment, her eyes darted to the stained wall across from them.

"How do you even know about it?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Not important," he replied.

She sighed, deciding not to push the issue. She sat down across from him, telling him everything she told Lestrade the night prior.

When she finished, she looked up at him, seeing that he was still ready to take in more information.

"That's everything. I didn't hold anything back from Lestrade," she said quietly.

He looked ready to argue, so she spoke again. "Honestly. I didn't. I had no reason to."

He nodded and stood, and she heard him walk towards the door. A thought crossed her mind, and she was saying it before she could stop herself.

"The false identity..."

She heard him stop and felt his eyes on her once more.

"He had two stepbrothers that died... they didn't have his last name, he might be using those."

"The names?"

"I don't know. He never told me."

Viola heard Sherlock sigh and leave. She heaved a sigh of her own, leaning her forehead against her fist and shutting her eyes. She wanted to just fall asleep again, forget everything that happened.

But that wasn't possible. The hair on the back of her neck pricked up, and she felt someone watching her.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked back towards the door. No one there. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she shook her head. There was no one watching her, she needed to stop being so paranoid.

That's when she caught sight of the window.

In the abandoned building across from her, she saw the familiar face of Joshua Holton.

She jumped back, her eyes wide in terror. Her breathing quickened, and chills jumped across her skin.

He smiled at her, his cold eyes illuminating further.

She didn't scream. She didn't move. She didn't look away until he backed away, back into the shadows.

**Thought I'd include a little more of Josh and a little Viola/Sherlock humor... at least, I thought it was funny... even if it wasn't, just act like it was for my sake. That's what all my friends do.**

**Anyway, please drop me a review, thanks for reading, and I hope you guys have an awesome day/week if I don't update soon.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl **


	9. Author's note 3

**Well, here we are at another author's note.**

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry I've been dead to Fanfiction recently.**

**Life has just been very demanding right now and I haven't been in the mood to write.**

**I'm so sorry, I have every intention of continuing these stories. I wouldn't do that to you guys.**

**So, thank you for your patience, and please don't give up on me. I try to update soon.**

**Thanks again guys. Have a good day.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


End file.
